Daughter of the Day
by autumnwind213
Summary: Ki is the new deputy of the Hunters of Artemis and Percy Jackson had asked for help from the hunters because there have been attacks on Camp Half-Blood by an unknown force. Ki and two other hunters go to help. Who's this new enemy? And can they defeat it?
1. Chapter 1

This is another Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. I know this chapter is kind of depressing but I promise it will get better!

All ideas, plot, and characters for Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordin not me this is just a story that I wrote for fun in my spare time. So Mr. Riordin if you read this please don't sue me because I don't claim any of the ideas for your ingenious story!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The Daughter of the Day

Chapter One: The Death of a Deputy

The stars were bright. A soft breeze whistled through the trees. It was a perfect night, bur Ki didn't care. She was running.

_Please. Please let it have been the wind._

Ki had woken up to the sounds of battle, coming from deeper in the forest. Now she was running towards the sound, dodging roots and low-hanging branches.

A shrill scram rang through the forest.

_Oh gods no._ Ki thought as she sprinted the last couple of feet to the clearing.

What she saw horrified her.

There were monsters everywhere. Harpies, stymphalion birds, and manticores, led by a creature that she couldn't make out in the darkness.

Ki pulled out her dagger and rushed into battle. She saw that Alicia was having trouble fighting a manticore and a harpy at once, and ran to help her.

The girl struck at the manticore from behind, but the monster lunged aside at the last second. The dagger barely sliced the hind leg of the creature, but it was enough to get its attention however. It turned, focusing its blazing red eyes at this new opponent. The beast slashed at Ki, but she dove out of the way of its razor sharp claws.

Springing to her feet she thrust at the manticore's exposed flank. The celestial bronze cut through the skin and the monster roared before turning to dust. Her enemy defeated, Ki searched for another.

Ki's sharp eyes spotted a flock of stymphalion birds swarming a group of girls near the center of the clearing. She took aim and shot beams of light at them. The birds flew blindly around, running into trees and into each other.

Ki laughed at their crazy antics, but was distracted by another manticore that came up behind her. The look in its eyes was murderous.

"You will pay for murdering my son."

"Personally, I think he deserved it." Ki replied.

The manticore hissed furiously and pounced at the girl who dodged. She slashed at the adult manticore, but missed. They opponents circled each other, waiting for the right moment to attack. Ki struck first, setting the monster's tail on fire. The manticore spun around, frantically trying to put out the flames. Ki took advantage of the manticore's distraction to slice open its neck. The monster instantly turned to dust.

Ki saw a harpy fly towards her and she backed up, trying to get in a better position to attack. She spun around when something touched her back.

Thalia had turned around at the same moment. The other girl smiled and they both faced the harpy coming towards them. The harpy tried to back up at the last moment, but it was too late. The girls had sliced her wings and she fell to the ground, shouting curses at them. Ki rolled her eyes at Thalia and with one slice of her dagger, cut off the monsters head.

"Ki! Behind you!" Thalia's voice called.

Ki spun around. A harpy was flying towards her, talons outstretched. Its human face smiling, thinking Ki an easy target. Ki returned the grim smile and sent a wave of flame towards the harpy's flapping wings. It screeched and fell to the ground as the fire reached her. When the scream had died and the monster had turned to dust Ki realized how quiet it was.

The battle was over. Any monsters that had not yet been killed or mortally wounded had fled, along with their master, seeing that they could not win this battle.

"Hannah!"

_No! Not Hannah!_

And she was running again. This time towards the edge of the clearing. She saw Hannah lying on the ground, blood pooling around her. Thalia was trying to stop the bleeding, but the wound was too big and she had already lost too much blood.

Ki knelt next to her friend, taking her hand.

"I need you all to be strong." Hannah addressed them all, "I need you to keep on fighting, for we are the Hunters of Artemis! We must not give up! The monsters must not be allowed to prevail!"

"Don't talk like that." Ki said, "You'll be fine. Tomorrow you'll be back on your feet yelling at us for lazing around."

Hannah smiled at her, "No Kiara. You will be the one yelling. For you will be taking my place."

Ki gasped. "No Hannah! You're going to be alright! You must!"

"Quiet." she scolded, "It is not becoming to whine."

"Yes Hannah."

"Hannah?" a voice came from behind Ki.

"Lady Artemis." the dying girl spoke, "I'm sorry my lady. They came out of nowhere."

"It's not your fault Hannah." The goddess soothed. "You fought brilliantly. You will be among the heroes residing in Elysium."

"Thank you lady Artemis."

She closed her eyes and composed her features. Then, the heroine died.

"Hannah!" the hunters wailed in despair.

Their beloved deputy was dead.

Artemis placed her hand on Ki's shoulder.

"Kiara, Hannah wished you to take her place. I also think that you would be the best choice. So will you do me the honor of being my deputy?"

"Thalia has more experience as a leader." Ki answered, "She should take Hannah's place."

"I don't think so Ki," Thalia said, "I don't want to lead. I think you should."

Artemis wiped the tears from Ki's eyes.

"Please"

"Alright." Ki gave in.

"Hunters." the goddess called, "Kiara will be taking Hannah's place as deputy. You will treat her with the same respect as you did Hannah. Am I clear?"

"Yes Lady Artemis" the hunters answered.

"Good. Now, gather the wood for Hannah's funeral pyre."

The hunters did as they were told and soon there was a large pile of wood in the clearing.

Hannah's body had been prepared. Her bow was in her hand and her torn and bloodstained clothes had been changed.

To Ki she merely looked asleep. Hannah would wake up and laugh at them for falling for her prank.

But she wasn't asleep. She would never wake up.

Artemis spoke to the Hunters, but Ki couldn't hear her.

_How can she be gone?_

Kit bit back tears that stung her amber eyes. Hannah had been around for as long as she could remember, ever since she had joined the Hunters of Artemis. She was her best friend, and she was gone.

Artemis had taken a torch in her hand and was walking towards the pyre. Ready to send Hannah into the next life.

Ki watched in silence as the fire slowly burned down. She was the only person, besides Artemis, that would not sleep until the last ember died.

"You should get some rest." Artemis told her, "You haven't slept since before the battle."

"I don't feel like sleeping."

"Ki, you're falling asleep on your feet. You must rest."

"Yes Lady Artemis." Ki sighed.

"And I'll take your turn at watch tonight."

Ki blinked gratefully at her leader. She had just realized how tired she was. Not wanting to sleep inside the stifling tent she dragged her sleeping bag out into the fresh air, under the darkening sky.

By the time the stars were shining Ki had fallen asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! This being my first story I could use a lot of pointers!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for me post this but school has officially started again and I have been really busy because I am now a freshman :P

Hope you like it!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Seaweed Brain

Ki woke up to the sun's rays caressing her face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched, trying to wake herself up. It felt like she hadn't slept at all as she sat up, looking for Hannah among the hunters. Ki had to tell her about the strange dream she had. Though one might call it a nightmare.

Then she saw that the grass at one edge of the clearing was burned and blackened.

Ki wanted to scream. It hadn't been a dream, it was a memory. Hannah really had died, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"Ki?" came a voice behind the girl.

Ki turned to see Thalia. Her short black hair was spiky and she was wearing her black rocker t-shirt and torn jeans.

"Are you okay Ki?"

"As good as I could be under the circumstances."

Thalia grimaced; Hannah had been her friend too.

"Are you hungry?"

Ki shrugged. She knew that she should eat, but didn't know if her stomach could handle it.

"Well let's get some breakfast anyway." Thalia said, "There's some bacon from that boar we caught last night."

Ki's stomach growled at the prospect of the salty and warm boar, so she trudged towards the spit with Thalia.

She could smell the smokiness of the bacon and it made her mouth water. Ki didn't understand how someone could bear to be a vegetarian when there was amazing meats like bacon around.

Ki was just about to take a bite when Laurel came towards her.

"Ki!" The girl yelled, slightly out of breath, "Someone is coming in the direction of camp. He is unaffected by the mist."

"Right, thank you Laurel, I will tell Lady Artemis."

Ki ran to the goddess's tent.

_It seems like all I'm doing is running these days. _She thought grimly to herself.

"My lady?" she tentatively called.

"Enter"

"Lady Artemis, a man is coming out way. He seems to be unaffected by the mist."

"Watch his progress." Artemis ordered, "He might be a friend, but we must be watchful, lest he be a foe."

The two hunters strode outside, the goddess giving orders.

"Thalia, Alicia, Laurel, and Kiara, watch him."

The girls sprinted into the woods, treading lightly. They did not want to alert the intruder to their presence. Soon they could see him. He was a black –haired youth, very muscular, and had deep sea-green eyes. He did not seem to be carrying a weapon, but looks could be deceiving.

The huntresses looked hard at the youth, trying to see if they knew him.

"Seaweed Brain!" Thalia called out in surprise.

"Who's there? How do you know that name?" the intruder looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it.

The pen transformed into a beautifully crafted sword. The celestial bronze glinted in the half-light of the forest.

Thalia went up behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned white and turned around. The color came back into his face when he realized that it was only Thalia.

"I thought you were a monster." He said putting the cap on the sword as it turned back into the ballpoint pen it was before.

_Anaklusmos. _Ki thought, in awe.

"Well we weren't so sure about you either." Thalia replied, "Though I knew it was you when you totally freaked out like a little girl."

Thalia laughed at Percy's scowl.

"I'll go tell Lady Artemis that we have a visitor." Ki told them.

"Meet you at camp!" Thalia called to her as her friend ran towards camp

She slowed when she reached the edge of the clearing and announced herself to the huntresses that were on guard. Artemis was waiting for her outside her tent.

"My Lady," Ki began, "this man is a demigod by the name of Percy Jackson."

The hunters that had fought in the war gasped, Percy had played a major part in winning the war. He was a name known throughout those who still believed in the old ways.

"Is Thalia certain it is actually Jackson and not an imposter?" Artemis asked.

"Quite certain."

"Well then, by all means, escort him into camp."

***

They sat around a fire later that night, eating roast boar, and talking about the reason for Percy's visit.

"There have been attacks on Camp Half-Blood." Percy told them, "We don't know who is responsible for the attacks. It has to be a very powerful monster to control all of the ones that have attacked us. Some of our campers have been gravely injured in the attacks; we worry that it will only get worse. The amount of monsters they send is unimaginable, outnumbering us at least three to one. We thought that some of your hunters could track the monsters so that we could find them before they find us again."

"I will send with you a few hunters of course, but not many. We have been attacked as well, though only once so far."

"Hannah was killed." Thalia whispered.

Percy ground his teeth in aggravation. _These attacks must be stopped._

"Other hunters were injured and are still recovering." Ki said.

"We must find out who is targeting us." Thalia pounded her fist against the ground, "Before there are more deaths."

"Lady Artemis, I wish to go to Camp Half-Blood." The girl continued, "I want to destroy these monsters for killing one of us and injuring others."

The goddess nodded, "You will go."

Percy smiled grimly. It would be good to have Thalia on their side if there was to be a battle. The girl Ki looked as if she would be a good asset as well. She was lightly built but he could tell that she was strong by the way she held her body. Her brown curls hung against her face where her startling blue eyes were filled with the want for revenge.

"My lady, who else will be going to Camp Half-Blood?" Ki asked.

_She wants to help us. _Percy could tell by the tone of her voice. _Good._

"You shall go Ki and Phoebe is and exceptional tracker, so she will go as well." Artemis told her.

The huntresses went to pack their things in preparation for their journey.

"Lady Artemis, who are Ki's parents?"

Percy thought he already knew her father. She reminded him of the sun god, Apollo. From the fire in her eyes to the way she talked. Though he thought that she must be a half-blood, he was not convinced because of the amount of power emanating from the girl was massive.

"We know that my brother is her father, but not even he knows who her mother is."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short but I liked how it ended lol. Hopefully I can put the next one up soon.

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter! I have been really busy cuz i have all honors classes and they give us a lot of homework!!!

anyway, hope you like it!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Journey to Remember

The four set out at dawn. It was a long way to Camp Half-Blood and they wanted to get there as soon as possible. Who knows what was happening at camp this very moment.

Ki was thinking about the attacks, trying to figure out how they were linked. _Does someone want to kill all of the demigods?_ Ki thrust the thought from her mind. _What person would risk the wrath of all the gods? _

She could only think of one: Kronos. _But he's in Tartarus; he can't have regenerated that quickly, could he?_

"Percy why didn't you bring anyone with you?" Thalia asked. "What if the monsters had followed you and attacked?"

Percy shrugged. "I didn't know how Artemis would react if I brought strangers into her camp. I'm one of the few people who have traveled with you guys and I wanted to leave as many campers at Camp Half-Blood as possible."

Ki nodded, she approved of Percy's choice. She would not have liked half-bloods she didn't know coming into their camp. Not after the attack.

Suddenly Phoebe stopped. Her eyes narrowed.

Ki looked over a questioning look on her face.

"Keep talking" Phoebe whispered.

"So Percy how's camp?"

"It's good Ki. Is the hunting going well for you?"

Phoebe was edging towards the left, her footsteps making no sound on the leaf-covered ground. She silently strung her bow while Percy uncapped Riptide.

"Now!"

Percy and the hunters rushed at the spot where Phoebe was standing and saw about five monsters tailing them.

Ki shot a stream of fire at the nearest monster: a manticore that promptly turned to dust.

A harpy (that seemed to be the leader of the attack) let out a screech that sent the girl's teeth on edge.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and about thirty more monsters came out of the deeper parts of the forest.

Ki shivered, there was no way they could survive this without major injuries.

Apparently monsters realized that as well, for they grinned evilly at them.

Ki prayed to her father, begging him for help of some kind.

He must have heard her, for the sun shone brightly and a flock of griffins flew down and started attacking the monsters.

_Thank you. _

Ki again focused on the battle. A harpy was coming at her from the right. She pulled out a throwing knife and hurled it at the beast. Before it had turned to dust she was focused on the flock of stymphalion birds flying around Phoebe's head.

Ki imagined the birds were aflame and a second later it was a reality.

Phoebe turned and smiled at Ki before turning to battle a manticore.

Ki looked around; taking note of how the battle was going. They were doing fairly well under the circumstances. The griffins had already gotten rid of ten monsters and were still going strong. Percy was fighting a manticore but it didn't look like he needed any help. Phoebe had defeated the manticore and was fighting three harpies with Thalia beside her.

"Ki look out!" Percy yelled.

Ki turned and saw a tall girl with waist-length green hair and fiery orange eyes. She looked friendly and Ki thought that she was there to help them.

_Ki she is not an ally. That is Nessara the minor goddess of guile. She is here to kill you. _The voice that spoke to Ki was soft and kind. A voice that sounded like a mother's.

Ki immediately believed the voice and when she looked closer she saw the hate in Nessara's eyes.

By this time the griffins and half-bloods had defeated the rest of the monsters. Nessara looked around and frowned. She was not happy by this development.

"We will meet again." She hissed and disappeared.

"Well if she wasn't the leader of those monsters I don't know who was. The only thing is, I don't know who the heck she is." Percy said.

"We'll ask Chiron when we get to camp." Thalia assured them.

"Let's get moving." Ki told them, "I don't want her coming back with reinforcements."

"Okay I'm about ready to drop dead." Thalia huffed later that night, "I think it's time we set up camp."

"I agree with Thalia." Phoebe put in.

"This is as good a spot as any." Ki told them.

There was a stream nearby for water and the area around it was sparse so they could have a small fire.

The travelers plopped themselves down and Ki started the fire. They put the dried meat they had brought into a small pot filled with water from the stream. The soup wasn't very tasty but it was filling.

When the fire had burned down and the soup was finished the half-bloods started falling asleep. Ki had agreed to take first watch and was staring up at the stars.

She hadn't told her friends about the voice in her head and didn't want to. For some reason she wanted to keep it a secret. Ki couldn't figure out who the voice had belonged to.

_My mother?_ She thought.

Ki had always wondered who her mother was and why she didn't want her. She couldn't remember anything about her real mother. She had grown up in an orphanage. When she was ten years old she had run away, she couldn't stand it there anymore.

Monsters had chased her. She couldn't stay in one place for more than one night at a time. That was when she had discovered her powers. She could bend sunlight and shoot fire from her hands. The powers scared her almost as much as the monsters did.

She had been running for five years when she had found the hunters.

Artemis had taken her in, showed her how to control her powers. She was claimed a few weeks later.

Ki remembered the moment like it was yesterday.

They were beside a lake, Artemis was helping her train. Suddenly, Artemis smiled and pointed above her head. Ki had looked up and saw a golden lyre hanging in midair. The lyre had a snake coiled around it but instead of a forked tongue an arrow was sticking out of its mouth.

"Well, it looks like I have another niece." Artemis laughed.

That had been one of the happiest days of Ki's life. She knew who her father was.

Another happy day had been the summer solstice a few years ago when Artemis had taken her to meet her father.

Artemis had invited her to go to Olympus so she could meet Apollo. Ki had anxiously awaited the day. She kept imagining what he would look like and if he would like her.

When Ki saw him it was a moment she would never forget.

His eyes were the same amber color as hers. She loved his crooked smile and his messy golden hair.

"Come here you." He had said to her.

Ki rushed into her father's outstretched arms and hugged him tightly. He had ruffled her hair and stared deeply into the eyes that were identical to his own.

Ki hadn't wanted to go back down to earth, but she knew she had to. It wasn't too bad for her father often visited her.

By this time it was almost dawn and Percy had woken up.

"Ki have you been up all night? Why didn't you wake one of us?"

The girl shrugged, "I wasn't tired. I didn't even realize I had been awake that long."

"We should probably get moving." Percy told her, "The monsters could've caught up to us while we were sleeping. I'll wake the others."

It was still dark when they abandoned their camp, leaving no trace that they had ever been there. Thalia covered the place where their fire had been as Phoebe buried the remnants of their meal.

As the sun rose over the treetops, Ki felt the usual surge of energy that came with its rays. She smiled, knowing her father could see it.

"Let's move." She called out.

They again took to the nearly unnoticeable path through the forest.

And again they heard the sounds of something following them. Ki heard them first.

She suddenly stopped and signaled to the others.

It didn't sound like there were many. In fact, it only sounded like there was one person behind them. Ki shot a confused look at Phoebe.

Percy suddenly called out, "Sydney, why did you follow me?"

A figure emerged from behind a nearby tree.

Ki's first thought was that she had gotten all of her fashion tips from Thalia. She wore a very similar rocker t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. She had long black hair and eyes that were the same color as Percy's.

"How did you hear me?" She asked.

Ki rolled her eyes.

"They're hunters, it's their job to hear people coming." Percy told her.

"Besides, you weren't being very quiet." Phoebe pointed out.

"Even a new hunter could've heard you." Ki added.

"Guys this is my sister Sydney."

She nodded in their direction then said, "Well are we going to camp or not? Cuz personally I am tired of sleeping on the ground every night."

Percy laughed and said, "Come on guys we're almost there."

* * *

Hopefully i can get the next chapter up sooner than i did this one!!! hope you like it!!!

see if you guys can figure out who Ki's mom is. if you can i will give u a part in the story!!!! (silverstorm94 do not give it away!)

please review!!! i love all you guys!!!

until next time!!!!

~autumn


End file.
